


Honey, I'm home

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: A spin-off of ep 38 - Humble Human
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Honey, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Another random short fic

"HONEYYYY, I'M HOOOME!" 

He's met with a response almost instantly. 

"Good morning, subordinate. Where have you been?" Kieran stops abruptly when he sees Lauren in his shirt, hair still mussed, as though she'd just gotten out of bed. His shirt dwarfed her frame, and it made her look… smaller. More vulnerable than he was used to. The crutch she was holding only added to the sentiment. 

He'd known she would be there, but it still made him slightly uneasy to realize she'd stayed the night. What had made him bring her there anyways? He tries to shake off his surprise by stating the obvious. 

"Oh there you are. I see you've slept well." 

She snorts. "Obviously better than you did." 

She knew him well, and the thought made him uncomfortable. He decided to mess with her, and turn the uneasiness around. "Lauren… your face…" 

"Huh, what- is there something on my face?" She asks, rubbing at her cheek. 

_Adorab-_

He quickly stops that thought by throwing the bag at her head **. "You still have pillow marks on your face."**

He turns away and grabs an apple as she looks through the bag, likely pissed at him. His greeting - _honey, I'm home_. He'd meant those words as a joke, something to throw Lauren off her edge. So why did they feel so true?


End file.
